


Underestimating

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Let's have a baby."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Underestimating

Y/N eyed her boyfriend. Something was on his mind. She could tell from how he had been both closed off yet still close. Despite not wanting to talk, he had refused her offer for her to leave him alone. Telling her that he wanted to spend time with her before she left for a conference for work. 

With a sigh, she gets up from the big bed, noting how he looks up quickly to see where she’s going. She heads to the desk that was in the room, fingers trailing over the back of the chair, before plopping down in it. Tucking her foot under the opposite thigh, she opens up her laptop figuring that she might as well look over her notes and the schedule for her trip. 

The silence continues as she goes through the motions of checking her two different emails, her personal having nothing worth keeping, while her other has a few different things she has to respond to. It’s as she looks for a document a coworker wanted that Colson speaks. “What are you doing?”  
She looks over at him, blinking at how close he is, when before he was on the other side of the room. “Emails.” She slowly closes the laptop lid. “You want to talk?”  
He struggles for a few seconds, before nodding. Meeting her eyes, he tilts his head towards the bed. 

She follows his silent queue to go over to the bed. Laying down next to each other, she’s surprised when he moves so he’s lying in between her legs, face resting in the crook of her neck. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about.” His breath is warm on her neck.  
“Like?” She prompts.  
“A baby. Let’s have a baby.”  
If he notices she freezes at his words, he’s gracious enough to give her time to process what he said. “Why?”  
He shifts slightly, “We talked about it before.”  
“Briefly. But you weren’t sure if you wanted another.”  
“I talked to Casie about how she would feel about another sibling after I figured out I wanted another one.” Y/N can feel her heart melt at the reminder of just how much Colson loved his daughter. “She was excited at the idea. She’s been wanting a sibling for awhile and she really likes you.”  
“I want one. I want one with you. And I’m glad that Casie is okay with it.” Her hand starts rubbing his back. “But, when exactly do you want to have one?”  
He moves his face out of her neck, propping himself up on his hands so he is hovering over her now. “Not now, if that’s what you're thinking, but maybe in a year. When things have calmed down, I’m less busy and you're less busy.”  
She laughs, “You really think you’ll be able to wait a year?”  
He shakes his head, “I said maybe in a year, just whenever things slow down.”  
“Okay.” She doesn’t believe him, it’s clear on her face, but she raises her head to kiss him on the lips. “Just remember that when you come back to me in a week asking if we can start trying.”


End file.
